


Dark Rose

by etherealprey, wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Rose, F/M, Gen, Incest, Secrets, past relationshipp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/etherealprey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have announced their engagement. Hermione and Draco are completely against it.  The reason why?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. No beta. Inspired by Carnival Rowe

“No! Absolutely not!” Hermione yelled

“I’m not a child! You can’t order me around!” Rose yelled back

“I am still your mother!”

“That doesn’t mean you get to control my life!”

“That boy is dangerous!”

“That boy is my fiance!” And I love him!”

“You can’t!”

“Why? Because of what his father did? I didn’t think you were so judgmental mother!”

“It has nothing to do with that!”

“Then what!? What is it about him makes you hate him so much?! Tell me!”

“You can’t be with him!”

“WHY?!”

“Because you can’t!”

“That’s not an answer. I’m going to marry him whether you like him or not. I thought you weren’t so close minded”

“Rose please. Just trust me on this one”

“No”

“Rose, please. I need you to understand, this is bigger than you and Scorpius”

“You just don’t want me to be happy”

“I do Rose. I want the world for you”

“Then why are you so against me marrying Scorpius”

Hermione buried her face into her hands. 

“Tell me or I’m going to walk out that door and never come back. And maybe I’ll send you a picture of your grandchild”

“He’s your brother!”

Hermione covered her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. Shame had overcome her. The secret she carried all these years was finally out. Rose stood there and stared at her mother. 

“Was that so hard mother?”

“You’re not surprised. You knew”

“I suspected. I Didn't have the red Weasley hair. You never had another child after me. You and Ron have never gotten along”

“Don’t call him that”

“He’s not my father”

“Wait, you suspected you could be related, and you still continued things with him?”

“It’s not the first time purebloods have done this. I doubt he would mind. Pureblood bringing and all”

“Draco would never-”

“You’re right about one thing, he would never. I did try to flirt with him a bit, and he immediately pushed me away. He knows doesn’t he?”

* * *

“Father, I had hoped you would be happy for me. I’m in love” Scorpius said

“I am happy that you didn’t have an arranged marriage”

“We wish to marry as soon as possible”

“Why?”

“We’re in love”

“Are you sure she’s not pregnant?”

“No she’s not, it’s not for lack of trying”

“Scorpius!”

“What? Father, please. I don’t understand why you’re not happy for me”

“That girl you want to marry, I think you should reconsider”

“She doesn’t want my money”

Draco dragged his hand over his face. 

“You cannot marry her. In fact you cannot see her again”

“Why?”

“What I’m about to tell you, cannot leave this room”

“Is this some strange pureblood tradition? Because honestly I’m so tired of those”

“She’s your sister!”

Scorpius froze.

“That’s not funny father”

“She is. I had relations with her mother before I was arranged to marry your mother. I asked her to marry me, she said no and she ran off with Weasley. I never suspected anything until later. She appeared on the Black Family tapestry. I disabled the magic on it and hid her from view. But she is your sister, and you cannot continue this”

Scorpius covered his mouth and began retching. 

The floo roared to life and Rose walked out. She looked at Draco and then Scorpius who was on the floor throwing up. 

“Hey dad” Rose said 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Rose have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Here's another part.

Rose looked at Draco as he sat across from her. She looked nothing like him. She mostly resembled her mother, down to the wild bushy hair. 

“Are we going to talk or are you just going to sit there?” Rose asked

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I think it’s rather obvious”

“You’re taking this rather calmly. She must have told you the truth, that he’s your brother””

“She did, it took her long enough”

“You knew”

“I suspected.. I had to test my theory first”

“That night, after the gala. You were in my room in the morning, implying that we had...relations”

“You looked as if you were going to vomit on the spot. I see where Scorpius gets it from”

“Incest is rather frowned upon by polite society”

“And yet purebloods have been inbreeding for centuries. How is this any different?”

“Cousins is one thing, but immediate blood relatives is not something that is accepted”

“When did you know who I was?”

“You were 3. You had displayed accidental magic. Your mother was thrilled. However you touched the Black family tapestry at 12 Grimmauld Place. It updated the tree. Your mother had always suspected but she never knew truly until that day. She attempted to cover it with magic. But the family tapestry can only be altered by a Black. She contacted me.”

“So you knew since I was 3. So for the past 15 years you just did nothing. You just pretended I didn’t exist. Why didn’t you ever fight for me?”

“You were happy. You were a happy child with 2 parents that loved you. And I didn’t want to be the one who destroyed it”

“So you denied me all this time. You denied me my birthright!”

“No, You had a family”

“They weren’t mine. They were ugly itchy jumpers, living a hovel that was barely held together by glue and toothpicks, eating sheep’s head soup and offal. You left me there with people I didn’t know!”

“Rose-”

“No! That’s not even my name! You would have named me after a constellation, not some flower that people only remember once a year on valentine’s day!”

“I’m not denying you. I want to get to know you better if you’d let me”

“Then acknowledge me as your child!”

“I think it’s too soon right now”

“Don’t deny me my birthright! I’m older and your first born! I am your heir!” 

Draco got up slowly from the chair. 

“So this is about money”

“No! It’s about me! How you abandoned me to live in squalor. How my mother lied to me my entire life! And how the only person I’ve ever loved is now my brother!”

“I should call your mother”

“No!” Rose yelled as she got up from her seat

Her magic crackled in the air and the fireplace sealed itself up with bricks that appeared. 

“Tell me what you would have named me”

“Constellation names have become redundant”

“You named him Scorpius”

“That I did. Because I knew I could keep him. But you were never mine. You were someone else’s”

“But I’m here now, and I want to know”

“I’m not entirely sure. Maybe I would have named you after a star, or I would have named you after a flower, like my mother. So she wasn’t wrong in naming you after a flower”

“I want to know more about my family, our family”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta. here's another chapter.

Hermione opened the window and let the owl into the room. It landed gracefully on her table and stuck out its leg. Hermione untied the letter attached and the owl flew away. She opened it and read what it said. 

“Is it from her? Harry asked

“It’s from Malfoy. She went to speak to him. He’s letting her stay with him. She has an entire wing. Scorpius has left for France” Hermione said

“Are you going to see her? Harry asked

“What could I possibly say to her?”

“Everything, explain to her what happened. She didn’t know he was, he-”

“I know Harry! I just don’t know how to face her.”

“You’ve never been a coward”

“You should have seen her. She wasn’t even surprised. She knew, she knew Harry. She’s all Malfoy”

“What do you mean she knew? And she still continued on? With him?”

* * *

The green flames roared to life as Harry walked through the floo. A house elf greeted him and lead him to Rose who was having tea in the garden. 

“Rose” Harry said as he walked towards her slowly

“Uncle Harry, are you still my uncle?”

“Yes, no matter what, I’m still here for you” harry said as he sat down

“Did you know?”

“No, It wasn't until later, when your mother asked me to seal off the room the Black tapestry was in that I started to suspect”

“You are an auror, I’m surprised it took you that long”

“Your mother had a complicated relationship with the men in her life”

“Except you”

“How long do you plan on staying here?”

“Did my mother send you?”

“No, I came to see how you are”

“I know you despise my father, you were rivals at school”

“Despise is a strong word. We didn’t get along. He was a prat and bully”

“And now?”

“He’s your father. Still a prat”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything? Why didn’t you tell him?”

“It wasn’t my pace. You were a happy child, you had a family that loved you, that cared about you. They encouraged your magic”

“Spare me the sob story uncle Harry. I’ve heard it before. Oh I had to live under the stairs with muggles who hated me. My only family hated me oh so much. I never knew about magic or being a wizard. Oh woe is me!”

“Rose!” Draco yelled from the doorway, “Is that any way to speak to your guest?” 

“Sorry father. Guess I picked it up from you” Rose said smiling back

Draco walked towards the table.

“Potter” Draco nodded

“Malfoy” Harry nodded back

“Are you going to call me Granger or Malfoy?” Rose asked

Draco glared at Rose who leaned back in her seat. 

“Potter, a word in my study?” Draco said as he started to leave

Harry got up and followed Draco. Rose tried to move and realized she was stuck to the seat. She tried to yell for Draco but realized she had been silenced. She struggled against the seat. 

“Don’t worry, it’s an old Malfoy charm, for naughty children. It will release her whens she’s learned her lesson” Draco said

“That may be a while”

“How is she? Granger?”

“She’s not sure how to talk to her.” Harry said

“I’m not sure if I know how to talk to her. She’s a Malfoy alright. She reminds me more of my father though”

“Well isn’t that lovely? She spends most of her life away from you, and she turns out just like your father”

“She’s angry yes. There’s something lying beneath that anger and rage. Something I’ve seen in my father. It worries me”

“Worries you?”

“She can be cold and calculating, she’s ready to eviscerate anything that crosses her. She is incredibly powerful. She blocked the floo from me. She sealed me in the sitting room. She’s somehow tapped into the blood wards of the manor”

“You’re afraid of her”

“Her emotions are wild right now. And you and Granger left her here with me alone”

“She doesn’t want to go home obviously. I can’t have her with me at Grimmauld place because she’s going to stare at the family tapestry. She can go into muggle London, but like you said, she’s wild right now. She could do anything”

“I’ve traded one dark lord for another”

* * *

Rose walked down the hallways at the manor. She saw the portraits had all disappeared. She wandered into one of the wings that were sealed off. She pushed through the blood wards and walked into the wing. She entered an old office and looked around. Various dark objects were around the room. 

“Have you come to visit me?”

Rose turned around and saw a large portrait of Lucius Malfoy on the wall. 

“Which Malfoy are you?” Rose asked

“Lucius, Draco’s father” Lucius said

“So you’re Scorpius’s grandfather”

“I suppose I am, though he never visits”

“You’re in a wing that’s sealed off. Draco doesn’t want you talking to him for some reason”

“And who are you?”

“Rose”

“Just Rose?”

“Rose Granger”

“Ah, the mudblood finally reproduced. You don’t have the read hair, must not be a weasley”

“Don’t talk about my mother that way”

“The daughter of a mudblood and blood traitor, lovely”

“I’m also the girl currently fucking your grandson”

“How crass. Though Malfoy men never think with their brains, they seem to let unbridled lust guide them for their youth”

“He proposed to me as well”

“Centuries of purebloods ruined. I always thought it would be Draco, but no it’s his son”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I’m fucking Scorpius and I’m also your granddaughter”

Lucius’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Close your mouth grandfather. Draco did fuck my mother, a mudblood as you called her. I’m the first half blood in your centuries of purebloods. But you’ll be happy to know we’re trying to keep the bloodlines secure”

“You knew you were siblings and yet you continued?”

“Yes. Almost makes me wish you were still alive. This would have probably killed you. Your grandson marrying a half blood, oh by the way, also his sister.”

“Does Draco know?”

“Yes, why do you think I’m here”

“I need to speak to him at once”

“Sure thing grandpa”

Lucius left the portrait and Rose continued to look around the room.

* * *

Draco was in his office rubbing his eyes when he heard Lucius’s voice.

“Draco! Draco is it true?” Lucius yelled

Draco turned around and saw Lucius in a landscape painting. 

“How the hell did you get out?” Draco asked

“Your daughter let me out! Your daughter who is marrying your son?!”

“Fuck!”


End file.
